


we keep meeting

by spicynikiforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Help, M/M, Possible smut, THEYRE BOTH GAY, Victor is a flirt, i shouldnt be allowed to write, probable smut, yuuri is anxious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicynikiforov/pseuds/spicynikiforov
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki’s life is uneventful to say the least. He studies, he dances, and that’s about it.Until he (literally) falls for the love of his life.





	we keep meeting

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic don't judge ik its bad

“– No, Phichit, I’m fine I promise! Can you quit worrying for, like, five minutes?”

Yuuri laughed into the phone, glancing up at the night sky as he finally left the dance studio. His best friend and roommate on the end of line was fretting like a mother hen over him. Again. He started his familiar walk home as Phichit jabbered on about classes, his boyfriend, and the usual highschool type drama that Yuuri thought he’d grown out of by now. The sun had long since set and the orange glow of the streetlamps made a half-hearted attempt to shine through the thick fog, giving Yuuri the barest glimpse of anything or anyone up ahead. Yuuri squinted behind his glasses, trying to make some sense out of gloom.

"Phichit, I'm on my way home, I'll be back in 10. Okay, bye love y -!"

Yuuri cursed as he collided with what he thought was a streetlamp. 

“Oh fuck me!”

Yuuri stumbled, bracing himself for the pain of impacting with the tarmac, but instead, he landed on something ... soft, yet firm. He sat up as a melodious laugh cut the silence and a heavily accented voice came from underneath him.

"I'd take you to dinner first."

Yuuri squealed as he realised that he was practically straddling the man beneath him. He leapt up, offering him a hand.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

The stranger got up off the ground, still chuckling. He stood a head taller than Yuuri, and, even in the dark, his eyes seemed to glow.  
"Relax my friend! I'm fine, just a little damp. You seem to have spilled my tea."  
He gestured with an empty Starbucks cup. Yuuri ducked his head down, embarrassed and mumbling his words.

"I - I don't have any money on me right now to pay you for it."

The man laughed again, apparently finding the humour in the situation, much to Yuuri's chagrin.

"I’ll ignore the debt, but only if you come with me to buy another!”

Yuuri sighed, nodding.

“I’m Victor, by the way."

Yuuri looked back up at the man (Victor, he reminded himself) and even in the dim lamplight he could see how gorgeous he was. Angular cheekbones, a jawline you could cut yourself on and blue eyes that made Yuuri weak at the knees. His phone buzzed suddenly, making him jump. Victor put an arm around him, laughing.

“Relax, ah… I didn’t catch your name.”

“Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.”

He checked the lockscreen and up flashed a few concerned messages from Phichit.

**Messages received 10:06pm**

**Phichit <3:**  
_Yuuri baby wtf are u okay what happened do I have to come and get you please call back don’t be dead I love you please come home to mama phichit I can’t raise our hamster children alone!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Phichit <3:**  
_Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri why aren’t you answering meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

**Phichit <3:**  
_YUURI KATSUKI I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON’T TEXT ME BACK IM CALLING 911  
AND MARI_

Victor also glanced at the phone.

“Your boyfriend?”

Yuuri spluttered, almost dropping his phone in surprise.

“No! No! Where the hell did you get that idea?”

Victor looked at him quizzically, raising an eyebrow.

“You said you loved him on the phone before you walked into me.”

“He’s my best friend, not my boyfriend. In fact, Phichit’s the one with the boyfriend” Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“Now that is a surprise!”

Victor linked his arm through Yuuri’s, practically dragging the smaller man down the road, ignoring his protests.

“What’s a surprise?”

Victor looked him dead in the eyes, making Yuuri shiver in anticipation. In anticipation of what, he didn't know.

“It’s surprising that a guy as cute as you doesn’t have a boyfriend!”

Yuuri squealed, blushing. He removed his arm from Victors and tried to speak. This complete stranger was making him feel _things _he hadn't felt since highschool.__

__“W-What? Just look at me, I’m… I’m not cute.”_ _

__Victor ran a finger down the side of Yuuri’s face, his eyes full of an emotion that Yuuri didn’t recognise, nor did he want to._ _

__“You’re positively adorable. I’m quite glad you walked into me, I mean, it’s not every day that a man like you falls for me!”_ _

__He winked at Yuuri, who didn’t think that it was humanly possible to blush as much as he was. Victor relinked their arms and started walking back down the pavement. He glanced at the college student who looked away, still taken aback by Victor's flirtatious comments._ _

__“So Yuuri, tell me about yourself.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> pls like + comment + subscribe + press the bell icon  
> (srsly please just comment idc if its hate i probably deserve it)


End file.
